It's the Day
by Kiyoshi MizukiAtobe
Summary: A one-shot that I wrote for Niou's B-day. It involves Rikkaidai and a bush.


**So this is the first story I've ever written that I decided to post :) It's not Niou's birthday anymore but I did write this for his birthday on his birthday lol. I hope it's not too horrible. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

 **It's the Day**

Akaya was hiding in a bush. The bush was in the middle of the sidewalk. Akaya could be clearly seen in the bush. It was rather obvious. Yet the kid didn't seem to notice. He was holding what looked to be a fish net and a small box. That puzzled even this genuis. What was he doing? Perhaps he should call Yukimura, or perhaps not the blue haired captain had been acting strange as well.

"Got ya!" Akaya cried out jumping from the bush at Yuushi, who quickly side-stepped. He watched Akaya crash his face into the ground. The kid then preceded to cry. "Itati!" Akaya whined, holding his face. That had really hurt!

"Are you okay?" Yuushi questioned, not out of concern. Just so he could decide whether he needed to call Yukimura or not. He sighed and whipped out his phone when all Akaya did was continue to cry and mumble something about i thought i had him.

"Hello?" A soft but annoyed voice questioned from Yuushi's phone. He held it up to his ear. "Yuushi what is it? I'm busy!" Yukimura scolded not giving Yuushi a chance to respond.

"Sorry" Yuushi glanced down at the kid who had attached himself to his leg. "Your precious little kohai just jumped out of a bush with a fish net."

"Mmmn." Yukimura awknowledged. Yuushi gave his leg a shake, Akaya clung tighter.

"He hit his head on the sidewalk."

"Yeah." Akaya started nuzzling Yuushi's leg with his seaweed hair.

"Rather hard i think."

"Well that's unfortunate." Yukimura agreed leaving Yuushi confused.

"Yes. Well if you wouldn't mind coming and getting him." Yuushi suggested thinking that was the obvious thing to do. He attempted to kick Akaya off. He failed.

"Oh." Yukimura exclaimed. "Could you let me speak to Akaya please?" Yuushi reached down and handed the phone to Akaya, who gave him a confused look.

"It's your buchou." Yuushi explained and whinced at the way the kid grabbed his very expensive phone. It was new too.

"Yay buchou!" Akaya shrieked. Yuushi covered his ears. "What it is buchou?" Akaya asked. "I was only trying to be nice and it just didn't work." Akaya babbled as he started to cry again.

"I know." Yukimura stated nicely. "I have good news for you."

"Really? What is it?!" Akaya shrieked again. Yuushi let out a loud sigh, Rikkaidai was really an expert at giving him massive headaches.

"Well since i'm really busy working on things, Yuushi has volunteered to watch you!" Yukimura stated excitedly. Akaya screamed in excitement almost dropping Yuushi's phone. Yuushi glared and reached down and snatched it out of the kid's hand. Akaya pouted.

"I'm what now?" Yuushi questioned angry at his friend. He did not volunteer for this, it was beyond unfair.

"You're watching Akaya for awhile. I'm really busy and don't have time to be bothered. You're there, he can stand you. Just keep him entertained." Yukimura explained. "If i find out that he has a bad time or if you make him cry..." Yuushi could hear the unspoken threat. "Okay?" Yukimura concluded happily.

"It's n.." there was a beep. Yukimura had hung up. Yuushi glared at his phone and then at Akaya. Akaya screamed and jumped backwards, knocking Yuushi off balance. He watched his lovely new phone shatter into the sidewalk. Akaya then at the decency to laugh until he got a look at Yuushi's face.

"Ahhhhh!" Akaya started to run with Yuushi right behind him.

Bunta stared at the guy behind the counter. The guy stared back in disbelief. Bunta wouldn't be surprised if his jaw dropped. He stood patiently waiting for the guy to regain his composure. "Let me make sure i got this right." the guy finally said.

"Oh'kay" Bunta responded popping a bubble with his gum. What a waste of time, he hated how people always had to do this. I mean this was normal right?

"You want two banana nut muffins, six strawberry shortcakes, 3 lbs of english toffee, ten milk chocolate brownies, seven carmel brownies, twenty-five peanut butter cookies." the guy paused and looked back at the screen for a second. " a German chocolate cake, thirteen strawberry cupcakes, eleven chocolate cupcakes, two pumpkin rolls, a strawberry cheesecake, a cherry cheesecake, fourteen chocolate chip cookies, a pumpkin pie, four strawberry donuts, three apple fritters, matcha manju seven, a loaf of banana bread, and two chocolate cakes." he looked at Bunta for conformation.

"Yep. One more."

"Oh and forty-two sugar packs on the side." the guy read forcing a smile. He was honestly kind of creeped out and actually pretty scared. It was only his first day on the job, was this normal? He didn't think so. "Is that all for you?"

"Uh..." Bunta thought about ordering more, but he still had a couple more places to run. He was pretty sure he saw the guy cringe. "That's it."

"Alright your total is (insert incredibly high amount that we have no idea how Bunta can afford all the sweets thta he happens to buy on a regular basis)" Bunta paid and took all his stuff. (Which we also have no idea how he does, i mean who can carry all that. But he does because he is Bunta, he is awesome, he is a genuis.)

Sanada finally had some quiet alone time and he was putting it to good use. He hadn't had the chance to practice his kendo for awhile. Yukimura had been very persistent about practice lately, not that Sanada minded the extra tennis practice but he enjoyed kendo as well. Whenever he found a moment to practice Akaya and Niou would always bother him with one thing or another.

It was always Yukimura telling him to do things. I mean it was Sanada's job as vice-captain to help but the nonsense his teammates pulled was not supposed to be his area of concern. Yet his pretty captain was always coming and saying things like "Sanada come and help Renji sort through the data." and "Sanada Niou and Bunta are fighting again seperate them." and "Sanada someone made Akaya cry. Find out who it is and kill them."

Then there was always more like "Sanada i can't find Niou. Would you please find him for me." "Sanada Niou kicked down the clubroom door again. Could please fix it. Pretty please?" and then "Sanada when Akaya was throwing a tantrum in the clubroom he knocked over the lockers please fix them." plus "Sanada Akaya's screaming because Jackel doesn't have hair, please go find him some." It was endless.

So Sanada was really enjoying his peace and quiet. He kept waiting for someone to interupt but they didn't. He was amazed. Today was perfect.

"Sanada." Yagyuu stated from behind him. Sanada swung around and barely missed Yagyuu. He dropped what he was doing and approached the gentleman.

"We have a situation." Sanada sighed. Of course.

"How's this?" the blue haired captain questioned his younger sister. He struck a pose, modeling his outfit for her.

"Oni-san you look as beautiful as a princess." came the response with a teasing smile. Yukimura hmmpthed. Then crossed his arms.

"This is important." he pouted.

"But you do." Yukimura lightly tossed a pillow in her direction. She easily dodged it and they both laughed.

" Really though?" his sister nodded flashing her brother an encouraging smile. He returned it. "Okay then i need to finish up the preparations."

"Have fun!" His sister waved him out of the house. Yukimura left his home and headed into town. He knew exactly what was left on his list to get. Everything should be ready as long as everyone else had done their part.

"Hello Yukimura!" greeted the person he was meeting in town.

"Well hello there." he responded smiling. "Well are you ready to help?" the captain questioned. The other nodded showing Yukimura the supplies.

Niou was home and super bored. He was tired of video games and TV. He was also pretty hungry, but the house was empty. The other thing he thought they had was some carrots. Not that there's anything wrong with carrots, they just weren't very filling.

He wasn't supposed to meet Yukimura for another hour and he had no way to kill time. He was sinking to a low low dark place. He was going to call Akaya. (AKA his besty best friend)

"Hey Niou what's up?" the whiny brat answered.

"Bored wanna do something?"

"Uhhh" Akaya started to respond. Niou heard a loud crashing noise and someone yell "Akaya!" and the Akaya go "Uh oh". Then he heard a voice say "Get back here!." the voice sounded a lot like Yuuushi. Niou started to speak and then heard Akaya's phone crash into a million pieces.

"I guess that's a no." Niou sighed. He wanted to hang out with Yuushi. No fair.

Yukimura looked around the room. It was perfect, well almost perfect. Those useless (in anything other than tennis) teammates better bring the final pieces.

"Wow buchou this looks really nice!" Jackel complimented as he walked in. Yukimura was about to thank him but the remembered that he wasn't important and didn't matter.

"Yagyuu i insist that you carry these." Sanada grumbled trying to shove the ballons out of his face. Yagyuu just smiled his gentlemanly smile. Yukimura directed them where to go.

"I'm here!" Bunta yelled running in, all out of breath. Yukimura smiled. He was very pleased everyone was doing their jobs. Bunta carried a cake over to him.

"I thought you said you got a whole lot of stuff." Yukimura asked looking at the one cake. It was a nice cake but he thought Bunta had babbled about cupcakes and cookies and sugar?

"Sorry i ate the rest." the genuis replied. Yukimura sighed. What could you do?

Akaya was arriving right outside the door. Yuushi had delievered him right where he said he would. "Okay now what?" the blue haired genuis asked.

"I have to go help buchou. You stay here and come in, in exactly five minues okay?" Yuushi nodded, a bit weird and confusing. But okay... "Five minutes you hear." Akaya reminded peeking his head back in the door.

"Okay buchou i'm here!" Akaya announced.

"Everyone get ready." Yukimura commanded. Everyone got into there places. "Niou will be here soon."

Yuushi sighed outside the door. It had been about ten minutes. He should go in now. He opened the door, It was dark, very dark. He stepped in the room, a blinding light flashed before his eyes and what looked to be a giant box with a bow around it fell on top of him.

Now everthing was ready.

 **The End**

 **Yeah... that was it.**

 **Please Review :)**


End file.
